


Sweatshirt

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Babies, Boys In Love, Domestic, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: Oliver and Connor sort through Oliver's closet to make room for their stuff. But when Oliver absentmindedly donates an old item, Connor breaks down.





	

Oliver threw a pile of clothes onto the bed and stared “Well that’s the last of it. Everything in my closet.”

Connor stared wide eyed at the number of clothes they were going to have to sift through “We should start sorting. This could take a while.” he sighed

“You don’t have to help me Con. This was my idea.”

“I know, but you’re doing it so I can have space. It’s only fair.” he smiled

“Okay, but how about I order us pizza after?” he offered

Connor chuckled “That might just do.”

They began sorting through the pile of clothes on their bed “So I think we should make a donation pile for the clothes that are still good but don’t fit, or we don’t want anymore.”

“Perfect.” The younger man agreed. “I can take it to the donation place on my way to clinic tomorrow.”

“Awesome.”

Oliver started with a pile of old sweats and decided to toss most of them since they were ridiculously overused and he had definitely gotten his money’s worth. He moved on to a heap of old shirts and pajamas and ended up donating most of them as well.

Connor just watched in adoration as Oliver scratched his head trying to figure out which clothes were donation and which were his to keep. He sorted through his clothes as well and only found a few out grown ones he wanted to get rid off and tossed them into the donation pile.

Oliver sighed an hour later “I think I’m done. Should we order the pizza now?”

The younger man smiled “I don’t know about you but all this watching you sort has made me hungry.”

The older man laughs “I’ll go get the number. Just go through the donation pile one last time and see if anything is in there that shouldn’t be will you?”

Connor agreed giving Oliver a peck on the cheek as he disappeared into the kitchen.

He sorted through the donation pile one last time to double check and stilled when he grabbed Oliver’s old sweatshirt. His eyes darted to Oliver’s on the phone making sure he wasn’t looking and buried his nose in it. The familiar scent of Oliver’s body wash and memories of horrible nights flooded his eyes.

“Pizza’s on it’s way!” Oliver chimed.

Connor’s manner immediately turned from happy to stand offish as he choked out “Why. Why is this in the donation box?”

Oliver jumped at Connor’s sudden harsh tone “Oh. Um. Because it’s old and I don’t wear it anymore.”

“That’s because I do.” he hissed as if stating the obvious.

“What do you mean _you do_?” Oliver asked trying to soften his voice

“Nothing Oliver. It-it clearly doesn’t mean anything to you so just, do whatever you want.” he spat.

“Connor-What-what’s the matter with you?” Oliver asked concerned.

Connor swallowed hard, not wanting to start a fight and stepped away from the box. “Just forget it.” he cursed gripping the sweatshirt like it was all he had.

Oliver bit back his tongue, hearing how his tone had just come out and walked over to Connor and sat down. “I-I didn’t mean to upset you, love. I just don’t know why you’re so angry because I was going to donate that sweatshirt.”

Connor stared darkly at the sweatshirt in his hand unable to keep his mind from thinking back to the first time he wore it.

_...It had been a few days after he officially moved out of their place, when Oliver broke up with him. He had been devastated and wouldn’t stop crying on Michaela’s couch when he began to feel cold and rummaged through the box he had shoved his things into. Hidden underneath a heap of angry clothes he found Oliver’s sweatshirt. He picked it up and the familiar scent of Oliver overwhelmed his senses. He clutched it to his face and sobbed, letting himself feel the weight of what he had just lost, but he couldn’t bring himself to hate it. He couldn’t bring himself to hate Oliver. No matter how hurt he was. So he put it on and it seemed to help him calm down and the next thing he knew, he had fallen asleep._

Oliver waited patiently for Connor to speak but never could he have guessed what he was about to hear.

"I-I accidentally packed it with my things the day we broke up.” he said.

Oliver’s face dropped and his heart sank into his stomach as he reached out for Connor’s hand.

Connor didn’t pull away but he couldn’t bring himself to look at Oliver. “It got me through a lot of sleepless nights. Nights that I’m not proud of because I was so hurt that I honestly didn’t want to be near you anymore. I couldn’t be near you. I couldn’t see you every day knowing what I lost. It got me through you and Thomas and feeling like I wasn’t good enough. He admitted.

-And as stupid as it sounds having something of yours made me feel like...like maybe things would get better and-” his voice trailed off for a moment trying to find the words to articulate..“Anyways, I-I’m sorry Ollie. It hurt me to see it in the donation pile. But then I realized I’ve never told you about it and I just got mad at you for a stupid piece of fabric-”

“Connor-” Oliver whispered as he stood up and snuck an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him close.

“Stupid huh? Just forget about it. You can toss it.”

Oliver worries his lip in between his teeth and whispers “Babe. Will you look at me? Please.”

Connor shuts his eyes tight before opening them and looking up

“That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I can’t believe you would- he pauses to find his voice. I-I don’t think it’s stupid.”

Connor smiles softly, a hint of relief in his eyes “You promise?”

Oliver grins and presses his lips lightly to Connor’s letting them flutter for a moment before pulling away “I love you Connor and I’m so sorry I put you through that. I-I never met to hurt you. Please believe that." he cries.

Connor smiles and runs his fingers over Oliver’s cheek “I know Olls. I know.”

Oliver sighs staring down at the sweatshirt and picks it up “I-I want you to keep it.”

Connor grins and pulls Oliver in for another heart melting kiss  “That's sweet of you Olls, but I don’t need it anymore.”

“But you-”

Connor silences him with a kiss “I have you Ollie. That’s all this sweatshirt ever was. It was _you_.”

Oliver blinks as the tears roll down his cheek and interlaces his fingers with Connor’s “You’ll always have me Connor. I promise.”


End file.
